


Grabby Hands

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Accident, F/M, Funny, MSR, Oops, accidental grabbing, boob - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	Grabby Hands

Mulder walked towards their basement office. A sheepish grin on his face. He hoped that this would get him out of trouble.There had been a slight awkwardness between them. They had only been working together for a couple years now. He opened the door and saw Scully sitting in her seat, already reviewing a case file.   
“I…uhm, I brought some coffee for you to drink.” He said with a wince. 

Scully cocked her eyebrow and looked at him without any words. She took her cup of coffee without a word. She knew it was irrational, her anger, but she knew that if she didn’t appear angry then he would easily figure out how she felt. The two mixes of tensions made the small basement room stifling. 

Mulder kept pushing his glasses up his nose. His jaw kept opening and closing but nothing was coming out. He kept glancing at how rigidly Scully was sitting. Her eyes didn’t waver from her paper. Even when she sipped her coffee. Her hand knew where to go, without even looking. 

Scully could feel his eyes on her. She fought from rolling her eyes but finally said, “Will you just say whatever it is that you are trying to say?” She closed her case file and looked at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him with an icy glare. 

“It…It was dark, and my flash light went out…shit…Scully! I am really, really sorry.” Mulder took off his glasses and closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Mulder…you grabbed my boob.” Scully said with a frown. Yes, the room had been dark. She wouldn’t admit right now that she had wanted him to hold her breast in the moment because the way that it had happened was not how she wanted it to happen. 

“I’m sorry! I thought it was your knee!” Mulder replied. His cheeks were red and his hair were flying out at all angles as he kept running his fingers through his hair. 

Scully couldn’t help herself as her laughter cut through the tension. She laughed even harder as she saw the ludicrous look on Mulder’s face. 

“Next time you grab my boob, at least make it more pleasurable for me.” Scully quipped before she opened her case file to finish catching herself up. 


End file.
